The Diamond Devils
Overview of The Diamond Devils The Diamond Devils are one of many Space Marine Chapters active in the Meissa Sector. The Diamond Devils were founded in the 35th Millennium or rather roughly the 14th Founding start, from the geneseed of an unknown chapter. However, many Diamond Devils claim that they were founded from the Famous Imperial Fist and are a Successor of them. The cunning and the savage Diamond Devils were founded in order to counter the increasingly high amount of chaos uprisings and chaotic sightings within the Meissa Sector. The Diamond Devils were originally lead by Chapter Master Karlheinz Leberecht and made a name for themselves when they saved the Feral World of Solanx from an Ork Waaagh and then claimed the world as their homeworld. They then built a mighty fortress-monastery in the deep jungle poles of the world, away from the grueling ice age the rest of Solanx was stuck in. This fortress-monastery was then named 'Spear of Xavutos' after the 3rd Company Captain Lionevaa Xavutos who had killed the Ork Warboss on Solanx in hand to hand combat. The Diamond Devils have garnered a reputation for fighting almost anything in the galaxy without even the smallest hint of fear or regret. Many a battle brother of the Diamond Devils has died in order to save an Imperial Forge City from the taint of chaos, or a hive city from rampaging Orks intent on butchering the population in the most gruesome of ways. Chapter History Founding The Diamond Devils are a Successor Chapter to an unknown chapter, however many fervently claim that they came from the Imperial Fist. They were created in order to quell the Chaotic Insurgencies that seemed to be never-ending in the Meissa Sector's array of worlds. Their first task was to make planetfall on the planet of Ankou II and destroy the growing chaotic cult that had sprouted up in the ancient Imperial Forge Cities. In transport to the planet, they stopped to aid the planet of Solanx which had fallen under threat from an Ork Waaagh which soon became their homeworld. After they claimed Solanx as their homeworld they began construction of their fortress-monastery while the 1st Company and 2nd Company continued on to Ankou II in order to defeat the chaos forces. When the two companies reached Ankou II they were able to easily begin purging the population down to the last few untainted survivors, leaving the moon a barren rock of rotting ruins and burnt corpses. Not long after this campaign on Ankou II the two companies of Diamond Devils returned to Solanx in order to aid their brethren in recruiting more marines and constructing the monastery. Present The Diamond Devils have been gifted several raiders from the Imperial Navy after their defense of Solanx several times over. Currently, the Diamond Devils were sighted battling in the 13th Black Crusade against Abaddon and his troupe of chaos forces. Notable Campaigns '''Jawcrusher Waaagh! (Unknown Date, Mid-35th M): '''The first reported conflict that The Diamond Devils engaged in was in the early years of the 35th Millenium. A massive Ork Waaagh was headed through the Meissa Sector, leaving a large war scar across dozens of planets and moons. When it came onto the Homeworld of the Diamond Devils however, it was stopped dead. The entire chapter headed to The Homeworld in order to defend it, and did just that. The Ork Warboss was slaughtered by the future Chapter Master and the Ork forces collapsed into themselves and fell back from the planet. '''Uprising on Solanx - ''' Things became politically unstable on the homeworld of The Devils. The Planetary governor, who was well known to pay pirates to help turn the tides of wars in favor of kingdoms on Solanx. However, this came back to bite him soon after he caused the genocide of the Togia people. It was discovered by the Devils that the Governor had been corrupted by the Pirates who had been worshipping the Chaos gods of Khorne. The planet itself was festering with Khorne shrines in the wastelands of ice. Due to this, the Devils once again came down full force and attacked the Governor and his trio of Kingdoms. The Otosan, Qeles and Cador Empires fought alongside the Governor, given las weaponry by the supporting Pirates. The rebellion caused world to sunder apart in the center, drowning thousands of people while they slept. The scar in the center of the world is now known as The Panther’s Scar. This was because the Chaos commander was known only by the Name of “The Panther” during this conflict, and the scar was caused by the endless artillery bombardments from his pirates onto the center. At the end of the conflict, the Governor was executed. However, The Panther escaped to fight another day. '''The Island Shift of Castor - '''The Devils arrived to the miniscule planet of Castor in M41.105 when a call from the local government was heard. According to the PDF colonel there, a enormous amount of mutants came from the lush jungles of the islands on Castor and began slaughtering the population. While the PDF put up a good fight, the overwhelming number of mutants pushed them back into the Capital where they stood against the tides. The Devils assisted in the retaking of the planet and purging of the jungles, eventually finding that ‘The Panther’ himself had instigated this, but had already fled the planet. Now the chase was on after The Panther who had caused so much chaos in The Meissa Sector. '''Razing of Corra - '''A giant Developing world, Corra was the newest of planets in the outer reaches of The Imperium. Two landmasses separated by a nearly world spanning ocean kept the millions of settlers comfortable, and feeling like a nice place. That was until the nearby moon of Waxio III opened its giant jaws and revealed a large Chaos pirate base within. The pirates descended on the world like meteorites, crashing into the planet headon. Those who fought back didn’t last long and when an Imperial Guard regiment and The Devils arrived, the 2nd landmass had been turned into a warp-twisted hellscape by the pirates. In a bloody war of trench warfare, the Devils and 221th Kalaro Regiment slowly grinded down the pirate armies to a small holdout on an island. There the Devils battled through thousands of pirates until they reached a wrecked chapel. They came too late to finish the battle for Corra though, as the pirates had finished summoning a powerful Daemon Prince. The Devils fought until they amassed over 70 losses, leaving only the smallest amount of marines left in 2nd Company. With no option left, both the 221th and Devils fled from the planet and witnessed it be terraformed into a hellscape of daemon engines and pirate tribals. '''The Shattering of Dorea - '''The chase for The Panther continued after the Devils nearly Company destroying battle on Corra. With years to recover, the Devils had regained strength and were nominal once more. Now, with a new lead to where the ever growing armies of The Panther were hiding out the Devils deployed to the enormous planet of Dorea, landing on the main landmass. From there they engaged in combat with millions of cultist, mutants and even half a dozen Chaos Space Marines known as the Sorcerers of Adorota. The fighting proved to be bloody and brutal, but the Devils tore the planet apart until reaching the large pleasure island in the center of the ocean where The Panther resided. With combined might, the Devils bombed the island into a wasteland and then cleaned up the remains, officially killing The Panther and stopping his reign of terror. '''Cleansing of Kura - '''While the Panther had been killed on the raid of his island, his second in command fled from Dorea with a large group of cultist and about a dozen Sorcerers of Adorota. The Devils, having a hatred for all Chaos at this point followed, catching the Sorcerers of Adorota on the world of Kura. The world, being uninhabited was a warzone to the max. The one small landmass at the north was crumbling apart from the constant bombardments and the Devils had tossed the traitors back into the snowy valleys of Kura. That’s when the Devils put an end to the Sorcerers of Adorota in the sector for the time being, killing every traitor seen on the world. '''Infernal Crusade - '''The largest scale crusade seen in The Meissa sector in recorded history. Lead by The Diamond Devils after a brutal loss on the moon of Artel V against the Idols of Grief and hordes of Slaanesh daemons. Vengeance burning hot in the Diamond Devils, they began a large scale crusade across a dozen worlds corrupted by the Idols of Grief, slaughtering the traitors quickly. With the assistant of a Ordo Malleus Inquisitor, 4 Imperial Guard regiments and the Jungle Ghouls 3rd company, the Crusade stopped at the entrance of the Meissa Sector Warp Storm, known as The Debraus Scar by the native tribes of Meissa Sector. On the planet of Pagolio, the last planet near the Scar the crusade ended. The Tzeentch Sorcerer Kabal on the planet were nearly wiped out by the crusade and forced into complete hiding. 13 Worlds in total were brought back into the light of The Imperium. '''Breaking of Miasma - ''' After the long Infernal Crusade the Diamond Devils thought that they would get a time of break and peace for at least one year. This didn’t happen however, and they deployed to the tiny husk of world named Miasma. A hellish place of violence between the PDF and Feral Orks. The populace of Miasma lived on the rugged cliffs away from the bubbling networks of swamps below, unbeknownst to them thousands of Feral Orks lived there, squabbling between clans for territory. The swamps themselves had been untouched by the colonist as they emitted a gas that was poisonous to Humans. With the aid of the DIamond Devils 1st company, the Miasma PDF was able to completely destroy the Feral Ork population and cleanse the world. It was not over however. Not even an hour after the Ork’s defeat came the pestilence of a Nurgle Lodge from the swamps, throwing screaming and blistered cultist at the PDF of Miasma. Once more the dwindling numbers of PDF and Diamond Devils crushed the Plague cultist and began to leave. They were met by an entire plague fleet itself in orbit and the 1st companies Strike Cruiser ‘Vengeful Angel’ was blown up. In a matter of hours the world of Miasma began to be torn asunder in the thunderous roars of artillery and bolter fire. When all was done, the 1st chapter was a skeleton of what it was before, The Chapter Master was killed during a brutal fight with the Lodge leader, only a dozen Terminator armor wearing Veterans remained alive and uncorrupted. Not all Diamond Devils died however, or stayed loyal. A handful of marines lead by Sergeant Selisi abandoned the Chapter in one of the remaining Thunderhawks, leaving Miasma and the Diamond Devils to burn under the waves of Plague marines. They managed to escape sight of the Plague Fleet and fled to the moon of Vikingr to build up strength, they had started the worship of Tzeentch himself. '''Invasion of Vikingr - '''When news reached Master of The Fleet Kroas the 3rd, 4th and 5th Companies of The Diamond Devils flooded towards Vikingr where they were attacked by AA as they landed in Thunderhawks. The moon was smothered in active volcanoes and dangerous valleys that could be green one second and then flooded in smouldering lava in another. By now, Selisi had renamed his Warband to: Selisi’s Champions. On the moon itself, the Diamond Devils and Champions clashed heavily, resulting in many deaths until finally the 3rd Diamond Devils company broke through the lines and reached Selisi’s chambers in a massive stone tower. There they executed the traitor without a fight and moved on, leaving the moon to float in orbit around its bigger planet cousin forever. (Sidenote, Selisi’s Champions escaped from the planet with around 15 marines) '''Blight - '''The Enormous Pleasure World of Vicojor seemed to be nothing more than another planet floating around in The Meissa sector to most people. However, it was much more. The massive crystal buildings that supplied the human tourist with pleasure rested on the cliff sides of the planet, and on the few grassy flatlands below. This all changed when from the ignored murky depths below opened their maws and unleashed millions of devlish mutants who tore across the planets surface without fear. In response, the reformed 4th company of The Diamond Devils landed on the planet and attempted to eject the Mutant armies. This failed however and the Diamond Devils left the planet to wither away into the Chaos mutants grasp. '''Debraus Scar Crusade - '''Sometime before the 13th Black Crusade’s beginning, the Diamond Devil’s 7th company was deemed corrupted by a Witch Hunter who demanded they be executed. With bargaining however, the 7th Company was instead sent to redeem themselves with a crusade within the Debraus Scar. The Crusade spanned across 25 different warp-twisted worlds located within the Warp Storm. When the 7th company returned, they were changed. Now calling themselves Seers of The Warp, with gunmetal grey colored armor they attacked the Diamond Devil fleet with no mercy. Unable to best the Diamond Devils however, the surviving Seers fled to the cold ice planet nearby known as Rogig IV. '''Battle for Rogig IV - '''The uninhabited rock of Rogig IV became one of the bloodiest war fronts in the Meissa sector at the time. The only 3,000 KM planet was sundered apart as Brother fired on Brother, The Seers of the Warp a mere 95 Marines strong versus the 3rd and 4th Companies. They weren’t alone however, as the Diamond Devil fleet above Rogig was battered from behind by a single frigate. Selisi (Brought back by the powers of the warp) and his traitorous company of marines boarded one of the chapters Gladius Frigates, slaughtering all on board and taking control of the ship. With this, Selisi landed on the planet and began his own attacks against both the Seers and Diamond Devils. The battle escalated for weeks, until finally the Seers of The Warp fled and Selisi and his warband followed, leaving the Diamond Devils to lick their wounds in peace for the time. '''Return to Vikingr - '''The craggy moon once more became the site of a large war-front when a strike team of Terminators from 1st Company of the Diamond Devils located a cache of Xenos technology beneath the surface. However, stalked by Selisi and his traitor brethren, the strike team was ambushed and all but one marine was slaughtered. Afterward, heavy orbital bombardment of the world began, reducing any of the odd looking structures into pure ash and raw metal. Not long after, they left the moon. '''Fall of Selisi - ''' A very vague entry of data, on the barren and inhospitable desert planet of Secer V near the Debraus Scar the few remaining warriors of Selisi’s Champions rested and planned out raids. This all came to a close when the Diamond Devils were tipped off that the traitors were stationed on the planet. The entire 1st company, 2nd company and 3rd company rushed to the planet and descended down to the massive fortress of scrap metal below. Here, the Diamond Devils besieged the traitors until they broken and attempted to flee from the planet on a stolen thunderhawk. Devastator marines put the thunderhawk down with several well placed missiles. Chapter Master Lionevaa Xavutos finished off Selisi as he trying to escape the twisted metal of a crashed thunderbird. Officially ending Selisi and his brothers. '''Razing of Solanx - '''While chapter fortresses rested on nearly every world in the Solanx sub-sector, it did not stop the crazed masses of The Idols of Grief from pillaging across the row of planets. Solanx, Thonrind and Monit all were attacked by the pirates who slaughtered through the masses. By the time the Diamond Devils received a distress signal, all but the outer ice wastelands of Solanx had been ravaged by the traitor marines. Thonrind and Monit were turned into giant sculpture worlds of meat and skin by the Idols of Grief and the cries of slaves filled the atmosphere around the planet. Enraged by this, the Diamond Devils vowed to never allow the Idols of Grief to escape their grasp. '''New Allies - ''' During this time, the founding of a new Successor chapter occured from The Diamond Devils gene-seed. This chapter was named The Forlorn Serpents. As soon as the Forlorn Serpents were able, they joined arms with the Devils to destroy the Idols of Grief. '''Defense of Patria - '''A small, isolated Feudal world resting on the outer bands of the Debraus Scar the Patrian’s seemed to not be bothered by the twisted and lapping warp storms that covered their planet nearly everyday. That was until several gateways on the surface opened up and Dark Eldar flooded out across the jungle landscape. Raids were conducted on the large castles and the 11th Patrian Imperial Guard fled in terror. The Beating Heart Kabal was on their planet in full force. Assisted by the 8th Assault company of the Sons of Cretatus, the 3rd Diamond Devil company came to the Patrian’s aid and fended off the Raiders. '''Hive Fleet Irkalla Arrives - '''All Devil forces were recalled from garrisons and crusades to defend Solanx from the encroaching Hive Fleet Irkalla. '''Betrayal at Magleden - '''With a distress signal sent out from the Hive world of Magleden, the 1st, 2nd and 6th companies landed onto the planet in search of what the threat might be. However, upon arrival they were greeted by the Silver Takers 1st, 3rd and 4th companies who opened fire on them and slaughtered nearly every Veteran within the 1st company. Betrayed, the Devils attempted to fight back, but eventually fled and told the Inquisition of what the Silver Takers had done. Soon, only the 2nd Company of the Silver Takers remained loyal. '''Uprising on Scargill - '''The Mining world of Scargill was attacked by a band of Chaos pirates known as Crypt Sentinels. Over 75% of the population revolted in anger against the Planetary Governor and ended up killing him. Two strike teams of Diamond Devils landed on the planet and cut the Crypt Sentinels down to size. '''Waaagh Skullbasher - '''Waaagh Skullbasher occured near to Solanx, rampaging across several recruitment worlds of the Devils and being stopped in an asteroid belt. This Ork WAAAAAAAAAGHHHH is the main reason for the Devils hatred for Orks. '''13th Black Crusade - '''The Diamond Devils partook in the fighting at Cadia during the 13th Black Crusade... Chapter Home World Culture Solanx is a Feral World only by Imperial Classification from decades ago. Since then the world has evolved to a stage of Feudal Kingdoms sprawled out on the iced ocean surface and jungle poles of the world. Many ancient Solanxian cities are carved out in the shape of cavern cities, where the primitive early inhabitants sheltered themselves from the worse of the winter storms. Much of Solanx Culture is based around social rankings, such as the rich-born nobles of each of 7 splinter kingdoms across the world. The Nobles are the upper class, wearing the fur coats of animals far away from the hellish world and buy expensive rings and trinkets of pure gold. Much of the lower class are foot soldiers for the nobles constant skirmishes over the rich resources under the ice of Solanx, making them perfect recruits for the Diamond Devils. Fortress-Monastery The 'Spear of Xavutos' is a shining example of the Diamond Devils ability to blend in with the environment they are in. Instead of being decked in shiny metals from off-world and looking like something alien on the world, the Diamond Devils instead took the time to design the monastery to look like a simple Solanx Castle...Just much larger and well armed. The Fortress-Monastery may look like a simple castle, but beyond looks lay the real defenses of the walls, reinforced plasteel and ceramite bulkheads capable of withstanding the strongest weapons in the Imperium. Huge watch towers stand watch over the world of Solanx, armed with heavy bolters and mounted grenade launchers, a difficult target to hit by anyone, even the daemons of the warp and their unnatural abilities. Chapter Recruitment The Diamond Devils primarily recruit from the best of the best veteran foot soldiers in a nobles armies. Whether this be knights or a well-fought pikeman who has proved his worth. For the most part, Diamond Devils offer these men a chance at being part of The Emperor's Angels. However, in some cases they kidnap the men and forcibly begin them on that path. Chapter Combat Doctrine Due to their nature of recruitment, much of the Chapter is made up of former swordsmen and other Feudal Combatants. Meaning that while the Diamond Devils enjoy using bolters and heavy artillery strikes to cut down an enemy combatant, they have a heavy leaning on fighting in close combat. Diamond Devils favor the tactic of charging lines of enemies, closing in for the kill with their chainswords lusting for blood. There is nothing more honorable than to be covered in the blood of the enemy with many battle wounds in the Diamond Devils. Sometimes referred to as the Butcherer's due to their bloody nature of combat, the Diamond Devils have been known to scour entire cities in mere hours with their massed charges of power armored soldiers gripping chainswords and power axes. Nothing is more exciting for a Diamond Devil than hearing the crunch of bone and the slicing of wet red flesh off their enemy. For the most part The Diamond Devils favor using chain swords and power axes, believing them to be more efficient in close combat than elongated power sword. Its common to see a building of chaos cultist be ambushed and carved into mounds of pink flesh in mere seconds by the Diamond Devils. Much of this skill comes from many of the marines former lives as Knights and Feudal Footsoldiers. Chapter Beliefs Honor The Ancestors The Diamond Devils are very superstitious about their worship and honouring of the dead and old. Whether it be an old Imperial Fist Legend or a well-fought and brave Diamond Devil, there are many ceremonials while on their homeworld that relate to the ancestors. Notable Diamond Devils '''Chapter Master Karlheinz Lebrecht (KIA) - '''1st Diamond Devil Chapter Master, brought many worlds into the Imperium's light. Was killed The Breaking of Miasma and succeeded by Chapter Master Lionevaa Xavutos. '''Master of The Fleet KroasThankmar (MIA) - '''Commander of the Diamond Devils fleets while campaigning. Lead the assault on the traitors of their chapter after Chapter Master Lebrecht was killed on Miasma. Went missing while on a expedition with the Mechanicus. '''Sergeant Selisi (KIA) - '''Traitor, Vile, Sorcerer. Selisi abandoned Chapter Master Lebrecht on Miasma and founded Selisi's Champions, worshiping the God of Change Tzeentch until his death. '''1st Company Captain Eckbert - '''Formerly a Deathwatch Veteran, Eckbert was placed in charge of the Diamond Devils 1st company after several devastating defeats. '''Chapter Master Lionevaa Xavutos - '''Current Chapter Master of the Diamond Devils and former 2nd Company Captain. Has been leading the chapter since the battle on Miasma and Lebrecht's death at the hands of Plague Marines. Chapter Relics '''Axe of Solanx - '''The only relic in the hands of The Diamond Devils, the Axe of Solanx was forged by some of the greatest blacksmiths on Solanx with aide of the Techmarines. Designed to be flexible and quick, the blade is wielded by Chapter Master Lionevaa Xavutos. Chapter Organization In terms of organization the Diamond Devils are very close to the Codex, while only differing from the it in order to better suit their chapter. '''1st Company - '''The 1st Company of The Diamond Devils is made up of the veterans of the chapter, having fought in countless campaigns and proving their mettle against the enemies of the Imperium. A squad of the Diamond Devils well noted for having defended the first Chapter Master with their lives, giving them in order for him to continue fighting. '''2nd Company 'The Sledgehammer' - '''Nicknamed 'The Sledgehammer' for their effectiveness against the most dug in enemies in all of the stars, the 2nd Company have become the mainstay siege breakers of the Diamond Devils, able to pinpoint weaknesses in huge fortresses and utilize these weaknesses.